Black Book
by J'ecris
Summary: Sakura is sent on a special mission: Infiltrate Akatsuki and report back to the Hokage. However even she can't imagine what she discovers or who she runs into while undercover.  Slightly AU Universe. M in later chapters. NaruXSaku, SasuXSaku, ItaxSaku


**Authors Note: Hello dear readers and fans. I just wanted to take a few moments of your precious time to explain some things about this story. It is NOT set in normal Naruto Canon-verse, but a slightly AU version. Certain people will not have met each other, and some other little details. Hopefully, I won't have to many complaints, but feel free to comment on what I could do better or ask any questions you might have. Oh and I'm sorry for such the long absence. I hope you can all forgive me. It's hard to continue these other stories because every time I do it seems as if my muse has gone, or that my writing style has changed. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new story and hopefully I can get back to writing the other stories. Plus, check out my new Profile Poll that features a very important question regarding updates and such!  
**

* * *

_Konoha_

The sun was shining brightly in Konoha as the happy couple wandered through town. Sakura held onto Naruto's hand tightly as they maneuvered throughout the crowded village pathways. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the two had nothing better to do then play tourist.

"Can we go there Naruto?" the bubbly pink headed girl said, as she pointed in five different directions, to which her boyfriend just laughed.

"One at a time Sakura-chan. Besides, my poor wallet is already feeling a little lightheaded." he chuckled and patted the flat green frog coin purse that was hanging limply from his belt, already feeling the effects of Sakura's love for shopping.

It was on days like this that it was easy for them to forget the troubled past they both shared, and the tears and bloodshed that went with the painful memories. But none of this was on their minds as they skipped (at least in Sakura's case) through town.

It had only been 4 hours since they had left their house to go shopping, and yet both Naruto and Sakura were simply exhausted. They dragged their tired feet back home and nearly collapsed on the couch once they got home, arms full of shopping bags, their wallets and purses desolately empty.

"God, Sakura-chan, you know how to tire a guy out."

"Well maybe if you just knew how to enjoy yourself like I do, you wouldn't be this tired." she replied, sticking her tongue out at Naruto.

"Really now? I'm sure I could find a few things that I know we both enjoy." With that said, he closed the space between them in a flash, capturing her pink lips with his own. Sakura's pale arms wrapped themselves instinctively around her lover's wide shoulders and pulled him closer to her until there was little space left between their bodies. They each attempted to pin the other to the couch, however, their attempts ended up with the frenzied couple falling on the ground, with Naruto taking the brunt of the force while Sakura managed to land atop him, her legs straddling his waist while her hands pinned her lover's above his head.

"So, are you enjoying yourself yet?" she asked coyly, knowing full well that he was indeed enjoying himself by the growing lump that kept pressing against her thigh. However he merely grinned and pulled her down on him, kissing her even deeper then before while his hands explored the wonderful playground that was her body. He had almost succeeded in removing her shirt when the doorbell rang, startling the two love birds out of their frenzied make out session. While Sakura attempted to fix her clothes and hair, hoping it didn't look too messy, Naruto busied himself with attempting to hide the very noticeable bulge in the front of this pants. The doorbell rang again, then again.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled, hurrying to the door once she was ready, hoping that the person at the door would stop ringing that god damned doorbell before she threw a kunai threw the door.

"Hello you two." was the response from the tall, silver haired ninja standing at the door, orange book in his hand.

"Hello Kakashi." Sakura replied dryly, wondering what in God's name had summoned her ex-sensei to her home in the middle of the afternoon.

"So..." the jounin started, as he peeked above the pages of his favorite book, taking in the slightly disheveled look of both his former students, as well as the few couch pillows that had fallen haphazardly on the ground during their earlier time alone. "Am I interrupting anything?" he said with a raise of one silver eyebrow.

"Oh no Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied, shaking his head back and forth violently. Sakura looked back at him and nearly punched him. Of course it seemed suspicious now that Naruto made it so obvious. Granted, Sakura thought, Kakashi knew that they were living together and probably expected them to be doing _something_, however to be interrupted in the middle seemed awkward to all parties involved.

"Anyways," Sakura started, hoping to shut Naruto up before he could do any more damage. They didn't need Kakashi imagining his Icha Icha books coming to life in the forms of Sakura and Naruto. "What can we do for you?"

"Now that you mention that," Kakashi snapped his book shut. "Its not what you can do for me, its what you can do for the Hokage."

"What does Granny Tsunade want with us now?"

"Not us, you." He said, pointing to the green-eyed girl in front of him. "She has an important mission for you Sakura and she chose me to tell you. She wants to meet you at noon tomorrow in her office. Sorry Naruto, it seems like this is a solo mission." And with that, he walked away, bright orange book back in his hand, commanding his full attention. Closing the wooden door with a slight shove, Sakura turned back to face Naruto, who, compared to his earlier hyperactive attitude seemed nearly crestfallen.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem down. I mean, its only a mission."

"Yeah, but this is the first one since _he _left that we haven't done together..."

She looked down, not willing to meet his eyes when _he_ was mentioned in conversation. It was still a sore spot between them, which was why it was never really mentioned and if it was the topic was quickly changed. Some wounds just wouldn't, couldn't heal.

"It'll be fine Naruto. It's just a mission. I've gone on plenty before this. Trust me, I can handle it." And yet, for all of her pep talking, he just couldn't be convinced.

"I just- I have a bad feeling about this one. You know what I mean? That feeling in your gut where its like you know, how something's going to turn out. 'Cause right now my gut is telling me you shouldn't do this..."

Although his words slightly worried her, she didn't let it show on her face, instead forcing a smile upon herself in a pathetic attempt to cheer him up, while at the same time reassuring herself. After all, Tsunade wouldn't send her solo on a dangerous mission now, would she?


End file.
